Marriage 101
by disenchantedlife
Summary: Twincest remake of the episode Marriage 101. Zack and Cody have no one to marry in class and are asked to partner up and it turns into something...more... Oneshot. Twincest. ZackxCody


***I do not own the Suite Life on Deck or any of the characters/cast no matter how much I'd loveeee to own those boys ;)**

**One shot.**

**Remake of the episode Marriage 101.**

"Now this assignment will be half your grade but, you will have a partner-," Miss Tutweiler spoke to her class.

"I pick Cody!" Zack, Woody and London all shot up grabbing onto the small blonde boy.

"-And you'll be come a married couple." she continued.

"Ew..." the trio spoke together again.

"What? No one wants to marry me?" Cody frowned.

"Eh, you get used to it." their teacher sulked. "Alright class, over the next two weeks you'll learn what it's like to be married..." she continued and tried to ignore the rude comments from her class, mostly London. "Oh, Zack and Cody could you come up here for a minute?"

The two twins stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Yes Miss Tutweiler?" Cody smiled.

"We have an uneven amount of students in the class, and an uneven amount of boys and girls since Bailey is out sick, so I thought since you two were brothers it would be less uncomfortable if I asked you two to be a couple in our assignment."

"Awe man...Do I have to? Can't you just give me the F and save me the trouble of dealing with...eh?" Zack gestured toward his younger twin.

"Uh, excuse me. I hate to be a downer but _you're _the one I'd rather not partner with. I can't imagine what it will be like being married to you." he paused for a second and sighed. "But since I already have gotten one F, I'd rather not get another one, so you have no choice." Cody went and grabbed a piece of paper from the jar of careers and looked at it, smirking. "Astronomer, duh!" he gloated and sat back down.

"Really?" Zack asked with a load of sarcasm in his voice and grabbed a piece of paper. "Ooo, sanitation engineer! Cool! I'm an engineer!"

"That means garbage man." Cody mocked.

"Ooo, I'm an engineer that drives a truck, that crushes stuff!" Zack laughed and sat down, throwing his feet up onto his desk.

The rest of the class partnered up and picked their jobs, some frowning and some being excited over their pick.

"Okay since I'd like you all to get to know each other, today's class will end early but your homework is to spend the rest of the day with one another as a new married couple!"

"Hehehe!" London laughed and pointed her finger at Zack and Cody. "You two got stuck together."

"Haha, don't rub it in." Zack frowned and pushed past the crowd of 'new couples' to go find something to eat.

Cody ran after Zack and grabbed onto his shoulder. "Zack..."

"Whats wrong, wife?" he laughed and wrapped his arm around his brothers waist.

"Okay, that's a little creepy...but since it's our assignment I guess I'm alright with it." Cody smiled. "Aren't you glad you're stuck with me? I mean, if Bailey was in class you might have had to marry Miss Tutweiler!" Cody laughed.

"Not sure if that would make her happy or ashamed...being married to a kid that's at least forty years younger than her." Zack laughed. "Oh! Cody! I'm so glad we're married!" Zack threw his brother against a wall and nipped at his ear. "We're on our honeymoon, we should get to know each other better..." he growled a poor imitation of a cat and ran his fingers on Cody's stomach.

The younger twin blushed and ducked out from his brothers grasp. "I uhm...I, w-well..."

Zack laughed and took his brothers hand, leading him up to the sky-deck. "Eh this assignment is going to be an easy ride. After all, we don't have to do much! We already know everything about each other!"

"Not everything..." Cody mumbled and sat down at a table.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Zack sat next to him and held his hand laughing.

"Would you..." Cody shook his hand away. "Knock it off? People are going to think weird things!"

"That's just more fun. Now, give me some sugar!" Zack puckered his lips up and received a smack in the back of the head. He frowned and sunk back into his chair. "You're no fun. Play along!"

"I'd rather not."

"Some wife you are, what did I ever see in you?"

"Okay, number one: weren't you the one who, quote on quote, 'didn't want to do this?' And number two: when did we decide that _I _was to be the wife?" he stood up and began the walk back to his cabin.

"Alright, alright. I guess I'm going just a tad big overboard...but you have to admit, this is fun!" Zack pulled his brother into the cabin and pushed him on the bed. "Now...show me what you've got...pretty girl." he winked and locked his lips onto Cody's neck.

The blonde gasped and wiggled. "Z-Zack!"

"Stop resisting, we're married now..." his hands roamed up and down his brothers sides, eventually dipping into his pants.

"Stop it!" Cody tried to hold back a moan as his brother gripped his member and slowly began to massage it. "St-o-oh..." he gasped and relaxed as his brother kept his hand and lips moving.

Zack undid his brothers pants and pulled them down past his hips. "You're beautiful...you know that?"

Cody blushed and glanced over at the door. "Lock the door...a-and...m-move something in front of it." Zack did as his brother requested, then returned to removing articles of clothing. He slipped off Cody's shirt and kissed his stomach, dipping his tongue into his navel before moving to his slender, curvy hips. He ran his tongue along the younger boys hips before kissing his smooth, clean pubic line.

"Ah..." Cody gasped as Zack finally reached his desired location. He gently placed a kiss on the tip of his brothers cock before licking up and down slowly. "Zack!" he groaned and thrust his hips upward.

"I'm glad you're going to let me...deflower, you." he grinned and licked his fingers, placing one at Cody's entrance.

"Wh-what? D-de-deflower...?" Cody gasped as a finger was thrust inside of him. "N-no wait!" his begging was overruled with a loud moan.

Zack inserted a second finger into his brother, wiggling it around to find his 'special' spot. The younger boy gasped loudly as Zack found the bundle of nerves within him. Cody moaned and thrust his hips downward.

"Fuck me..." he whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you." Zack smirked, knowing quite well what his younger sibling had said.

"Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" Cody gasped and moaned as his brother kept pushing his fingers against that wonderful spot.

"Alright, wife!" he laughed and removed his shirt and undoing his pants. He gently and slowly pushed his hardened length into Cody. Zack held still, feeling the heat and tightness of the boy beneath him. "Oh, fuck...S-so...tight..." Zack thrust himself in further, "I'm going to come, it's so tight..."

"W-well, don't come in me!" Cody shoved at his brother.

"Don't worry, I wont." he winked and thrust his hips back and forth slowly, helping his brother get used to the feeling. Cody sat up and pressed his lips to Zack's, rolling his hips downward against his brothers to get used to the pain. Pleasure overtook him when his brother moved faster, hitting his prostate again. They smiled together, linking their fingers and kissing each other softly.

Zack picked up the pace and began sweating. "Fuck, I'm almost there..."

"Me too." Cody moaned and rolled over on top of his brother, riding him. Cody rocked his hips faster and faster until they were both calling out each others names and reaching their climax. The older blonde sat up, holding onto his brother and kissing him furiously right as they reached their climax together. "Zack..." he moaned and collapsed with his twin, panting heavily. "I can't...can't believe...we just did that..."

"I can't either. I mean, you actually allowed me to do that?" Zack laughed and played with his brothers hair.

Cody frowned. "I cheated on Bailey..."

"Nah, considering we're twins we're basically the same person...So it was just masturbation."

"Mutual masturbation." Cody giggled and kissed his brothers neck.

"Okay class today we're going to spin the wheel of~," Miss Tutweiler walked over to the giant wheel that was covered with what appeared to be a sheet.

"Please say wheel of cheese, please say wheel of cheese." Woody crossed his fingers.

"-Life!" she removed the sheet and grinned.

"Darn it!"

"Okay, Woody, Addison, you're up!" the two got up and spun the wheel, landing on family and obtaining a 'child' which would be Bailey.

"Oh! What a beautiful little baby!" Addison picked up Bailey's hair and tied it into pigtails.

"Uh, yes...Zack, Cody?" Cody limped over to the wheel and spun it with his brother at his side.

"Big money!" Zack smirked and held onto Cody's shoulders. The wheel spun and spun, pinking along until it finally stopped on 'injury'. "Injury?"

"Oh...Looks like your wi- er, Cody, has been injured at work and broke both legs and is now bed ridden." The class giggled at the couple.

Their relationship over the next two weeks continued as it began. They had sex in random places and put on their 'marriage' act in front of their classmates, picking little fights as if they were like every other couple.

"I wonder why Miss Tutweiler called us all up to the sky-deck." Bailey walked alongside her wheel-bound boyfriend.

They all stopped walking as they saw the cheap set up of a lovers game show. "Welcome boys and girls!" their teacher skipped over and asked them all to take a seat.

"Okay! First question goes to Zack and Cody!" she skipped over to the boys and cleared her throat as the music stopped. "Alright, Zack and Cody, who wears the pants in the family?" she twiddled her fingers and looked at the index card. "Okay...that question was slightly inappropriate for this situation..."

The boys wrote down on their large white pieces of paper with their black markers.

"Alright, Zack, who wears the pants in the family?"

"Hah, well, obviously I do." he turned his paper around with a large 'ME' written across it, causing their classmates to laugh.

"Uhm. Okay, Cody?"

Instead of the boy sitting there leaving his page blank and coming up with some witty remark about how pants is just a shortened version for the word 'pantaloons' and how no one wears them anymore...He turned his page around and relieved his brothers name that was written across the page.

"Okay! Since you both had the same answers written down, ten points for you!" she skipped over to the other couples, asking them questions and no one agreeing with anything. "Uhm, alright...Back to Zack and Cody...A relationship requires a dash of romance, a pinch of trust, a sprinkle of love and a whole lot of...what?"

Zack laughed and grabbed his marker, writing in large letters across his fresh sheet of paper, Cody doing the same.

"Alright, Cody, what is your answer?"

"Well, Miss Tutweiler, I'm going to have to go with communication." he turned his paper around and smiled.

"Zack?"

"Communication? That's ridiculous..." Zack cocked an eyebrow at his younger brother.

"Okay then Mister smarty pants! Show us what you wrote!"

Zack turned his page around and reviled the large letters. "Sex, of course."

The entire class gasped and Cody blushed, grabbing at the paper and throwing it behind the small couch. "Is that all you can think about?" Cody whispered in anger at his brother.

"Of course not! I think about other things..." Zack said with his usual cocky attitude.

"Oh yeah? What?" Cody folded his arms and tapped his foot, his girlfriend walking up behind him.

"Cody?"

"Well, uh...hm..." Zack tried to think of something.

"Cody?" Bailey tapped his shoulder.

"See! I told you! It's all you think about!"

"Cody!" the blonde girl stomped her foot and shoved at her boyfriend.

"WHAT?" he shouted in her face.

"Why do you care so much what your brother thinks?"

"It's none of your business."

"Hahaha, none of your business." Zack laughed and pointed a finger at Bailey.

"Ugh!" she grabbed one of the heart shaped pillows and smacked Zack with it.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Cody grabbed the pillow from her and hit her in the stomach.

The arguing and fighting continued and soon everyone joined in fighting and ending with Cody and Bailey breaking up.

Zack walked with his brother back to their cabins, locking arms with him.

"Sorry about...Bailey..." Zack stood with his brother between the doors to their rooms. "I didn't mean for that to happen or anything I was just-"

"Stop." Cody put his finger to his brothers lips, silencing him. "It's not your fault, it's hers for being a jealous bitch. I also wont tolerate her being mean to you." the smaller twin wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his lips gently. "Go get some sleep. I'm going to go read for a while."

"Okay. I love you." Zack smirked and kissed the boy, nipping at his neck afterward.

"I love you too." the younger of the two smiled and opened his bedroom door and stepped inside to settle down for the night with thoughts of his new lover.

**Okay one shot.**

**Just was bored.**

**Don't like Bailey.**

**Thought it'd be funny as hell to have them get married...**

**Was very quick with this story.**

**I'll be doing another few. Have some ideas. I want to do a remake of Break Up In Paris. I think that'd be wonderful...**

**so...R&R? TY! :D**


End file.
